50 shades of Peace
by Indra Snape-Potter
Summary: Es un slash RicheLee/Thorinduil
1. Chapter 1

Lo que voy a hacer esta tarde es conducir más de doscientos kilómetros hasta el centro de Seattle para reunirme con el enigmático presidente de Peace Enterprises Holdings, Inc. Como empresario excepcional y principal mecenas de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente valioso –mucho más que el mío-, pero ha concedido una entrevista a Luke. Un bombazo según él. Malditas sean sus actividades extraacadémicas.

Luke está acurrucado en el sofá de la sala.

\- Richard, lo siento. Tarde nueve meses en conseguir esta entrevista. Si pido que me cambien el día, tendré que esperar otros seis meses, y para entonces ambos estaremos graduados. Soy el responsable de la revista, así que no puedo echarlo todo a perder. Por favor…-me suplica Bilbo con voz ronca por el refriado.

¿Cómo la hace? Incluso enfermo se ve genial, realmente atractivo, con su cabello rubio rojizo perfectamente peinado y sus brillantes ojos verdes, aunque ahora los tiene rojos y llorosos. Paso por alto la inoportuna punzada de lástima que me inspira.

-Claro que iré, Luke. Vuelve a la cama. ¿Quieres una aspirina o algo?

-Un paracetamol, por favor. Aquí tienes las preguntas y la grabadora. Solo tienes que apretar aquí. Y toma notas. Luego ya lo transcribiré todo.

-No de nada de él… -murmuro intentando en vano reprimir el pánico, que es cada vez mayor.

-Te harás una idea por las preguntas. Sal ya. El viaje es largo. No quiero que llegues tarde.

-Bueno, me voy. Vuelve a la cama. Te prepare una sopa para que te la calientes después.

-Sí, lo hare. Suerte. Y gracias, Richard. Me has salvado la vida, para variar.

No puedo creer que me haya dejado convencer, pero Luke es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea. Será un excelente periodista. Sabe expresarse y discutir, es fuerte, convincente y atractivo. Y es mi mejor amigo.

Apenas hay trafico cuando salgo de Vancouver, Washington, en dirección a la interestatal 5. Los kilómetros pasan volando. Me dirijo a la sede principal de la multinacional del señor Peace, un enorme edificio de veinte pisos, una fantasía arquitectónica, todo el de vidrio y acero, con las palabras PEACE HOUSE en un discreto tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada.

Son cuarto para las dos cuando llego. Entro en el inmenso e intimidante vestíbulo de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca, muy aliviada por no haber llegado tarde.

Desde el otro lado de un sólido mostrador de piedra me sonríe amablemente una chica rubia, atractiva y muy arreglada. Lleva el saco gris oscuro y falda blanca más elegantes que he visto jamás. Esta impecable.

-Vengo a ver al señor Peace. Richard Armitage, de parte de Luke Kavanagh.

-Disculpe un momento, señor Armitage –me dice alzando las cejas.

Espero tímidamente frente a ella. Empiezo a pensar que debería haberme puesto un saco de vestir de Luke en lugar de mi chamarra azul marino.

-Sí, tiene cita con el señor Kavanagh. Firme aquí, por favor, señor Armitage. El ultimo ascensor de la derecha, piso 20.

Me sonríe amablemente, sin duda divertida, mientras, mientras firmo.

Me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra VISITANTE. No puedo evitar sonreír. Es obvio que solo estoy de visita. Desentono completamente. No pasa nada, suspiro para mis adentros. Le doy las gracias y me dirijo hacia los ascensores, más allá de los dos vigilantes, ambos mucho más elegantes que yo con su traje de corte perfecto.

El ascensor me traslada al piso 20 a una velocidad de vértigo. Las puertas se abren y salgo a otro gran vestíbulo, también de vidrio y piedra blanca. Me acerco a otro mostrador de piedra y me saluda otra chica rubia vestida impecablemente de blanco y negro.

-Señor Armitage, ¿puede esperar aquí, por favor? –me pregunta señalándome una zona de asientos de piel de color blanco.

Detrás de los asientos hay una gran sala de reuniones con las paredes de vidrio, una mesa de madera oscura, también grande, y al menos veinte sillas haciendo juego. Más allá, un ventanal desde el suelo hasta el techo que ofrece una vista de Seattle hacia el Sound. La vista es tan impactante que me quedo momentáneamente paralizado.

Me siento, saco las preguntas de la maleta y les doy un vistazo maldiciendo por dentro a Bilbo por no haberme pasado una breve biografía. No sé nada del hombre al que voy a entrevistar. Podría tener tanto noventa años como treinta. La inseguridad me mortifica y, como estoy nervioso, no para de moverme. Nunca me he sentido cómodo en las entrevistas cara a cara. Prefiero el anonimato de una charla en grupo, en la que puedo sentarme al fondo de la sala y pasar inadvertido. Para ser sincero, lo que me gusta es estar solo, acurrucado en una silla de la biblioteca del campus universitario leyendo una bueno novele inglesa, y no removiéndome en el sillón de un enorme edificio de vidrio y piedra.

Suspiro. Contrólate, Armitage a juzgar por el edificio, demasiado aséptico y moderno, supongo que Peace tendrá unos cuarenta años. Un tipo que se mantiene en forma, bronceado y rubio, a tono con el resto del personal.

De una gran puerta a la derecha sale otra rubia elegante, impecablemente vestida. ¿De dónde sale tanta rubia inmaculada? Parece que las fabrican en serie. Respiro hondo y me levanto.

-¿Señor Armitage? – me pregunta la última rubia.

-Si –le contesto con voz ronca y carraspeo-. Si –repito, esta vez en un tono algo más seguro.

-El señor Peace lo recibirá enseguida. ¿Quiere dejarme su chamarra?

-Sí, gracias –le contesto intentando son torpeza quitarme la prenda en cuestión.

-¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber?

-Pues… no.

Vaya, ¿estaré metiendo en problemas a la rubia número uno?

La rubia numero dos frunce el ceño y lanza una mirada a la chica del mostrador.

-¿Quiere un té, un café, un poco de agua? –me pregunta volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí.

-Un vaso de agua, gracias

-Olivia, tráele al señor Armitage un vaso de agua, por favor –dice en tono serio.

Olivia sale corriendo de inmediato y desaparece detrás de una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

-Le ruego que me disculpe, señor Armitage. Olivia es nuestra nueva empleada en entrenamiento. Por favor, siéntese. El señor Peace la atenderá en cinco minutos.

Olivia vuelve con un vaso de agua muy fría.

-Aquí tiene, señor Armitage.

-Gracias.

Ambas continúan trabajando. Quizá el señor Peace insista en que todos sus empleados sean rubios. Estoy distraído, preguntándome si eso es legal, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre y sale un afroamericano alto y atractivo, con el pelo rizado y vestido con elegancia. Está claro que no podría haber elegido peor mi ropa.

Se vuelve hacia la puerta.

\- Peace, ¿jugamos golf esta semana?

No oigo la respuesta. El afroamericano me ve y sonríe. Se le arrugan las comisuras de los ojos. Olivia se ha levantado de un salto para ir a llamar el ascensor. Parece que destaca en eso de pegar saltos de la silla. Esta más nerviosa que yo.

-Buenas tardes –dice el afroamericano metiéndose en el ascensor.

-El señor Peace lo recibirá ahora, señor Armitage. Puede pasar –me dice la rubia número dos.


	2. Chapter 2

Me levanto tambaleándome un poco e intento contener los nervios. Tomo mi maleta y me dirijo a la puerta.

Empujo la puerta, tropiezo con mi propio pie y caigo de bruces en el despacho.

Mierda, mierda. Que torpe… estoy de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo en la entrada del despacho del señor Peace, y unas amables manos amables me rodean para ayudarme a levantarme. Estoy muerto de vergüenza. Tengo que armarme de valor para alzar la vista. Madre mía, ¡qué joven es!

-Señor Kavanagh –me dice tendiéndome una mano de largos dedos en cuanto me he incorporado-. Soy Lee Peace. ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?

Muy joven. Y atractivo, muy atractivo. Alto, con un elegantísimo traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra, con un cabello de color castaño y unos brillantes ojos grises que me observan atentamente. Necesito un momento para poder articular palabra.

-Bueno, la verdad…

Me callo. Si este tipo tiene más de treinta años, to soy un bombero. Le doy la mano, aturdido, y nos saludamos. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un extraño y excitante escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Retiro la mano a toda prisa, incomodo. Debe de ser electricidad estática. Parpadeo rápidamente, al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón.

-El señor Kavanagh esta indispuesto, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le importe, señor Peace.

-¿Y usted es…?

Su voz es cálida y parece divertido, pero su expresión impasible no me permite asegurarlo. Parece ligeramente interesado, pero sobre todo, muy educado.

-Richard Armitage. Estudio literatura inglesa con Luke… digo...bueno el señor Kavanagh, en la Estatal de Washington.

-Ya veo –se limita a responder.

Creo ver el esbozo de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy seguro.

-¿Quiere sentarse? –me pregunta señalándome un sofá blanco en forma de L.

Su despacho es exageradamente grande para una sola persona. Delante de los ventanales panorámicos hay una mesa de madera oscura en la que podrían comer cómodamente seis personas. Hace juego con la mesita junto al sofá. Todo lo demás es blanco –el techo, el suelo y las paredes-, excepto la pared de la puerta, en la que treinta y seis cuadros pequeños forman una especie de mosaico cuadrado. Son preciosos, una serie de objetos prosaicos e insignificantes, pintados con tanto detalle que parecen fotografías. Pero, colgados juntos en la pared, resultan impresionantes.

-Un artista de aquí. Trouton. –me dice el señor Peace cuando se da cuenta de lo que estoy observando.

-Son muy bonitos. Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario –murmuro distraído, tanto por él como por los cuadros.

Ladea la cabeza y me mira con mucha atención.

-no podría estar más de acuerdo, señor Armitage –me contesta en voz baja.

Y por alguna inexplicable razón, me ruborizo.

Aparte de los cuadros, el resto del despacho es frio, limpio y aséptico. Me pregunto si refleja la personalidad del Adonis que está sentado con elegancia frente a mí en una silla forrada de piel blanca. Bajo la cabeza, alterado por la dirección que están tomando mis pensamientos, y saco de la mochila las preguntas de Luke. Luego prepara la grabadora con tanta torpeza que se me cae dos veces en la mesita. El señor Peace no abre la boca. Aguarda pacientemente –eso espero-, y yo me siento cada vez más avergonzado y me pongo más rojo. Cuando reúno el valor para mirarlo, está observándome, con una mano encima de la pierna y la otra alrededor de la barbilla y con el largo dedo índice cruzándole los labios. Creo que intenta ahogar una sonrisa.

-Pe… Perdón –balbuceo-. No suelo utilizarla.

-Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señor Armitage –me contesta.

-¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas?

-¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora?

Me ruborizo. ¿Está bromeando? Eso espero. Parpadeo, no sé qué decir, y creo que se apiada de mí, porque acepta.

-No, no me importa.

-¿Le explico Luke… digo… el señor Kavanagh para donde era la entrevista?

-Si. Para el último número de este curso de la revista de la facultad, porque yo entregare los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año.

Vaya. Acabo de enterarme. Y por un momento me preocupa que alguien no mucho mayor que yo –quizá seis o siete años, y un mega triunfador, pero aun así- me entregue el título. Frunzo el ceño e intento centrar mi caprichosa atención en lo que tengo que hacer.

-Bien –digo tragando saliva-. Tengo algunas preguntas, señor Peace.

-Sí, creo que debería preguntarme algo –me contesta inexpresivo.

Esta burlándose de mí. Al darme cuenta empiezo a ruborizarme. Me incorporo un poco y estiro la espalda para parecer más alta e intimidante. Puso el botón de la grabadora intentando parecer profesional.

-Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su éxito?

Lo miro y el esboza una sonrisa burlona, pero parece ligeramente decepcionado.

-Los negocios tienen que ver con los personas, señor Armitage, y yo soy muy bueno analizándolas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que las hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspira y como incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien. -Se calla un instante y me clava su mirada gris-. Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito haya que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles. Trabajo duro, muy duro, para conseguirlo. Tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas. La base es siempre contar con las personas adecuadas.

-Quizá solo ha tenido suerte.

Este comentario no está en la lista de Luke, pero es que están arrogante… Por un momento la sorpresa asoma a sus ojos.

-No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, señor Armitage. Cuanto más trabajo, más suerte tengo. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo que "la labor más importante de los directivos es que las personas crezcan y se desarrollen".

-Parece usted un maniático del control.

Las palabras han salido de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

-Bueno, lo controlo todo, señor Armitage –me contesta sin el menor rastro de ironía en su sonrisa.

Lo miro y me sostiene la mirada, impasible. Se me dispara el corazón y vuelvo a ruborizarme.

¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí? ¿Quizá porque es irresistiblemente atractivo? ¿Por cómo me mira fijamente? ¿Por cómo se pasa el dedo índice por el labio inferior? Ojala dejara de hacerlo.

-Además, decirte a ti mismo, en tu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para ejercer el control te concede un inmenso poder –sigue diciéndome en voz baja.

-¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso?

Maniático del control, añado para mis adentros.

-Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señor Armitage. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad… poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Su falta de humildad me deja estupefacta.

-¿No tiene que responder a una junta directiva? –pregunta asqueada.

-soy el dueño de mi propia empresa. No tengo que responder ante ninguna junta directiva.

Me mira alzando la ceja y me ruborizo. Claro, lo habría sabido si me hubiera informado un poco. Pero, maldita sea, que arrogante.

-¿Y cuáles con sus intereses, aparte del trabajo?

-Me interesan cosas muy diversas, señor Armitage. –Esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible- . Muy diversas.

Por alguna razón, su mirada firme me confunde y me enciende. Pero en sus ojos de distingue un brillo perverso.

-Pero si trabaja tan duro, ¿Qué hace para relajarse?

-¿Relajarme?

Sonríe mostrando sus dientes, blancos y perfectos. Contengo la respiración. Es realmente guapo. Debería estar prohibido ser tan guapo.

-Bueno, para relajarme, como dice usted, navego, vuelo y me permito algunas actividades físicas. –Cambia de posición en su silla-. Soy muy rico, señor Armitage, así que tengo aficiones caras y fascinantes.

-Invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto? –le pregunto.

-Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, cuál es su mecanismo, como de montan y se desmontan. Y me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decirle?

-Parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos.

Frunce los labios y me mira de arriba abajo.

-Es posible. Aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón.

-¿Por qué dirían algo así?

-Porque me conocen bien –me contesta con una sonrisa irónica.

-También invierte en tecnología agrícola. ¿Por qué le interesa este ámbito?

-El dinero no se come, señor Armitage, y hay demasiada gente en el mundo que no tiene que comer.

-Suena muy filantrópico. ¿Le apasiona la idea de alimentar a los pobres del mundo?

Se encoge de hombros, como dándome largas.

-Es un buen negocio –murmura.

Creo que no está siendo sincero. No tiene sentido, su respuesta.

-¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste?

-No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía… de Carnegie: "Un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puede adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que este legalmente autorizado". Soy muy peculiar, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control… de mí mismo y de los que me rodean.

-Entonces quiere poseer cosas…

Es usted un obeso del control.

-Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero si, en el fondo es eso.

-Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor.

-Lo soy.

Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no ilumina su mirada. De nuevo no cuadra con una persona que quiere alimentar al mundo, así que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no tengo la menor idea de que. En el despacho hace cada vez más calor, o quizá sea cosa mía. Solo quiero acabar de una vez la entrevista. Seguro Luke ya tiene bastante material. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Es usted gay, señor Grey?

Respira hondo. Estoy avergonzado, abochornado. Mierda. ¿Por qué no he echado un vistazo a la pregunta antes de leerla? ¿Cómo voy a decirle que estoy limitándome a leer las preguntas? Maldito sea Luke y su estúpida curiosidad.


	3. Chapter 3

-Sí, Richard, soy gay.

Alza las cejas y me mira con ojos fríos. No parece contento.

-Le pido disculpas. Esta… bueno… está aquí escrito.

Ha sido la primera vez que me ha llamado por mi nombre. El corazón se me ha disparado y vuelven a arderme las mejillas.

Inclina un poco la cabeza.

-¿Las preguntas no son suyas?

Quiero que me trague la tierra. –Bueno… no Luke… el señor Kavanagh… me ha pasado una lista.

-¿Son compañeros de la reviste de la facultad?

 _Oh, no. No tengo nada que ver con la revista. Es una actividad extraacadémica de él, no mía._

-No. Es mi compañero de departamento.

Se frota la barbilla con parsimonia y sus ojos grises me observan atentamente. – ¿Se ha ofrecido para hacer esta entrevista? –me pregunta en tono inquietantemente tranquilo.

-Me lo ha pedido el. No se encuentra bien de salud. –le contesto en voz baja como disculpándome.

-Eso explica muchas cosas.

Llaman a la puerta y entra la rubia número dos.

-Señor Peace, perdone que lo interrumpa pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos.

-No hemos terminado, Andrea. Cancele mi próxima reunión, por favor.

Andrea se queda boquiabierta, sin saber que contestar. Parece perdido. El Señor Peace vuelve el rostro hacia ella lentamente y alza las cejas. La chica se pone colorada. Menos mal, que no soy el único.

-Muy bien, Señor Peace –murmura y sale del despacho.

El frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí. -¿Por dónde íbamos, señor Armitage?

Vaya, ya estamos otra vez con la de "señor Armitage"

-No quiero interrumpir sus obligaciones.

-Quiero saber de usted. Creo que es lo justo.

Sus ojos grises brillan de curiosidad. Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué pretende? Apoya los codos en los brazos del asiento y une las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos frente a la boca. Su boca me desconcentra.

-No hay mucho que saber –le digo

-¿Qué planes tiene para después de graduarse?

Me encojo de hombros. –No he hecho planes, Señor Peace. Tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales.

Y ahora debería estar estudiando, no sentado en su inmenso, aséptico y hermoso despacho, sintiéndome incomodo frente a su penetrante mirada.

-Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas –me comenta tranquilamente.

Alzo las cejas admirado. ¿Me está ofreciendo trabajo?

-Lo tendré en cuenta –respondo confundido-. Aunque no creo encajar aquí.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

Decido cambian de tema drásticamente- Seguro que está muy ocupado, señor Peace, y yo tengo un largo camino que recorrer.

-¿Vuelve en coche a Vancouver?- parece sorprendido, incluso nervioso me atrevería a decir. Mira por la ventana. Ha comenzado a llover.

-Bueno, conduzca con cuidado –me dice en tono serio, autoritario. -¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita?

-Si –le contesto guardando la grabadora en la maleta.

Entrecierra ligeramente los ojos, como si estuviera pensando.

-Gracias por la entrevista, señor Peace.

-Ha sido un placer –me contesta tan educado como siempre. Se levanta tendiéndome la mano. –Hasta la próxima, señor Armitage.

Esto me suena a un desafío, o más bien una amenaza. ¿Cómo volveremos a vernos? Le estrecho la mano de nuevo, perplejo de que esa extraña corriente eléctrica continúe entre nosotros.

-Señor Peace.

Él se dirige a la puerta con gracia y agilidad, y la abre de par en par. –Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie señor Armitage.

-Muy amable señor Peace. –le digo bruscamente.

Su sonrisa se acentúa. Salgo al vestíbulo echando chispas y me sorprende que me siga. Andrea y Olivia levantan la mirada, tan sorprendidas como yo.

-¿Ha traído abrigo? –me cuestiona Peace.

-Chamarra.

Olivia se levanta de un salto a buscar mi chamarra que Peace le quita de las manos antes de que haya podido dármela. La sostiene para que me la ponga y lo hago sintiéndome tan ridículo. Solo por un momento siento las manos de Peace apoyadas en mis hombros, y me sobresalta el sentir ese contacto. Si lo nota es muy buen actor, ya que su rostro no muestra emoción alguna. Su largo dedo índice pulsa el botón del ascensor y esperemos, yo con inquietud y el de los tranquilo. Por fin se abren las puertas y entro como alma que lleva el diablo, desesperado por escapar. Cuando me vuelvo, noto que él está inclinado frente la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared. Realmente el tipo es muy apuesto.

-Thorin –dice a modo de despedida.

-Lee –lo imito.

Y afortunadamente las puertas se cierran.


	4. Chapter 4

El corazón me late muy deprisa. El ascensor llega a la planta baja y salgo en cuanto se abren las puertas. Doy un traspié, pero por suerte no me doy de bruces contra el inmaculado suelo de piedra. Corro hacia las grandes puertas de vidrio y por fin salgo al tonificante, limpio y húmedo aire de Seattle. Levanto la cara y agradezco la lluvia, que me refresca. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, dejo que el aire me purifique e intento recuperar la poca serenidad que me queda.

Ningún hombre me había impactado como Lee Peace, y no entiendo por qué. ¿Porque es guapo? ¿Educado? ¿Rico? ¿Poderoso? No entiendo mi reacción irracional. Suspiro profundamente aliviado. ¿De qué diablos va esta historia? Me apoyo en una columna de acero del edificio y hago un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizarme y ordenar mis pensamientos. Muevo ligeramente la cabeza. ¿Qué ha pasado? Mi corazón recupera su ritmo habitual y puedo volver a respirar normalmente. Me dirijo al coche.

Dejo atrás la ciudad repasando mentalmente la entrevista y empiezo a sentirme idiota y avergonzado. Seguro que estoy reaccionando desproporcionadamente a algo que solo existe en mi cabeza. De acuerdo, es muy atractivo, seguro de sí mismo, dominante y se siente cómodo consigo mismo, pero por otra parte es arrogante y, por impecables que sean sus modales, es dictador y frío. Bueno, a primera vista. Un involuntario escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal. Puede ser arrogante, pero tiene derecho a serlo, porque ha conseguido grandes cosas y es todavía muy joven. No soporta a los imbéciles, pero ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Vuelvo a enfadarme al pensar que Luke no me proporcionó una breve biografía.

Mientras recorro la interestatal 5, mi mente sigue divagando. Me deja de verdad perplejo que haya gente tan empeñada en triunfar. Algunas respuestas suyas han sido muy crípticas, como si tuviera una agenda oculta. Y las preguntas de Luke… ¡Uf! La adopción y que si era gay… Se me ponen los pelos de punta. No me puedo creer que le haya preguntado algo así. ¡Tierra, trágame! De ahora en adelante, cada vez que recuerde esta pregunta me moriré de vergüenza. ¡Maldito sea Luke Kavanagh!

Echo un vistazo al indicador de velocidad. Conduzco con más precaución de la habitual, y sé que es porque tengo en mente esos penetrantes ojos grises que me miran y una voz seria que me dice que conduzca con cuidado. Muevo la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que Peace parece tener el doble de edad de la que tiene.

Olvídalo, Thorin, me regaño a mí mismo. Llego a la conclusión de que, en el fondo, ha sido una experiencia muy interesante, pero que no debería darle más vueltas. Déjalo correr. No tengo que volver a verlo. La idea me reconforta. Enciendo la radio, subo el volumen, me reclino hacia atrás y escucho el ritmo del rock _indie_ mientras piso el acelerador. Al surcar la interestatal 5 me doy cuenta de que puedo conducir todo lo deprisa que quiera.

Vivimos en una pequeña comunidad de casas pareadas cerca del campus de la Universidad Estatal de Washington, en Vancouver. Tengo suerte. Los padres de Luke le compraron la casa, así que pago una miseria de alquiler. Llevamos cuatro años viviendo aquí. Aparco el coche sabiendo que Luke va a querer que se lo cuente todo con pelos y señales, y es obstinado. Bueno, al menos tiene la grabadora. Espero no tener que añadir mucho más a lo dicho en la entrevista.

—¡Thorin! Ya estás aquí.

Luke está sentado en el salón, rodeada de libros. Es evidente que ha estado estudiando para los exámenes finales, aunque todavía lleva puesto el pijama, el que reserva para cuando ha terminado una relación, para todo tipo de enfermedades y para cuando está deprimido en general. Se levanta de un salto y corre a abrazarme.

—Empezaba a preocuparme. Pensaba que volverías antes.

—Pues yo creo que es pronto teniendo en cuenta que la entrevista se ha alargado…

Le doy la grabadora.

—Thorin, muchísimas gracias. Te debo una, lo sé. ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Cómo es?

Me cuesta contestarle. ¿Qué puedo decir?

—Me alegro de que haya acabado y de no tener que volver a verlo. Ha estado bastante intimidante, la verdad. —Me encojo de hombros—. Es muy centrado, incluso intenso… y joven. Muy joven.

Luke me mira con expresión cándida. Frunzo el ceño.

—No te hagas el inocente. ¿Por qué no me pasaste una biografía? Me ha hecho sentir como un idiota por no tener idea de nada.

Luke se lleva una mano a la boca.

—Vaya, Thorin, lo siento… No lo pensé.

Resoplo.

—En general ha sido amable, formal y un poco estirado, como un viejo precoz. No habla como un tipo de veintitantos años. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tiene?

—Veintisiete. Thorin, lo siento. Tendría que haberte contado un poco, pero estaba muy nervioso. Bueno, me llevo la grabadora y empezaré a transcribir la entrevista.

—Parece que estás mejor. ¿Te has tomado la sopa? —le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

—Sí, y estaba riquísima, como siempre. Me encuentro mucho mejor.

Me sonríe agradecido. Miro el reloj.

—Salgo pitando. Creo que llego a mi turno en Clayton's.

—Thorin, estarás agotado.

—Estoy bien. Nos vemos luego


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8df94e3b1ebc5859ba3eb9b088ad66e4"Trabajo en Clayton's desde que empecé en la universidad, hace cuatro años. Como es la ferretería más grande de la zona de Portland, he llegado a saber bastante sobre los artículos que vendemos, aunque, paradójicamente, soy un desastre para el bricolaje. Esto se lo dejo a mi padre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc5dc62de50c0420b72cc3215172e353"Me alegra llegar a tiempo, porque así tendré algo en lo que pensar que no sea Lee Peace. Tenemos mucho trabajo. Como acaba de empezar la temporada de verano, todo el mundo anda redecorando su casa. La señora Clayton parece aliviada al verme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c47fa4f680ffa65817cf299b13390584"—¡Richard! Pensaba que hoy no vendrías./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92f80ad5f482b4dabbf3298ee963fe4c"—La cita ha durado menos de lo que pensaba. Puedo hacer un par de horas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bda4b46207c6f15e4dd9043721d5fc2"—Me alegro mucho de verte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa755094d91a97b9e304fe039fb63a1e"Me manda al almacén a reponer estanterías, y no tardo en centrarme en mi trabajo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddf16c8229570e3ebee806b24b7819cf"Más tarde, cuando vuelvo a casa, Luke lleva puestos unos auriculares y trabaja en su portátil. Todavía tiene la nariz roja, pero está metido de lleno en su artículo, muy concentrado y tecleando frenéticamente. Yo estoy agotado, rendido por el largo viaje en coche, por la dura entrevista y por no haber parado de aquí para allá en Clayton's. Me dejo caer en el sofá pensando en el trabajo de la facultad que tengo que terminar y en que no he podido estudiar nada porque estaba con... él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a83f3ee55a046cea0e1ee3d6d1be1b1"—Lo que me has traído está genial, Richard. Lo has hecho muy bien. No puedo creerme que no aceptaras su oferta de enseñarte el edificio. Está claro que quería pasar más rato contigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d7047622b79390122467c3afdd919c9"Me lanza una fugaz mirada burlona./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0eaf4cf8a385e3e15e2fbbd5f5639191"Me ruborizo e inexplicablemente mis pulsaciones se aceleran. Seguro que no era por eso. Solo quería mostrarme el edificio para que viera que era el amo y señor de todo aquello. Soy consciente de que estoy mordiéndome el labio y confío en que Luke no se dé cuenta, pero mi amigo parece estar concentrado en la transcripción./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dc9953e45359202c065d3b07b289ff4"—Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso de formal. ¿Tomaste notas? —me pregunta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e209bc23ba2b14fa9d8137ee3c6a5a63"—Mmm... No./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae97b8865ef69931ace6277363781a7d"—No pasa nada. Con lo que hay me basta para un buen artículo. Lástima que no tengamos fotos propias. El hijo de puta está bueno, ¿no?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3eeff3dc9f1d3d45104948c916c2b2c3"Me ruborizo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d8088ef0ba28754500d334dcf9b64db"—Supongo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72b6c0b809c68bb90b5d5e990d40716d"Intento dar a entender que me da igual, y creo que lo consigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ca310ac0ea23afc7437947a6880342f"—Vamos, Richard... Ni siquiera tú puedes ser inmune a su atractivo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b956f2b3d547b363e95a12541185df9f"Me mira y alza una ceja perfecta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="318532d9c0c8dbf63e6c7820d7a5ad37"¡Mierda! Siento que me arden las mejillas, así que lo distraigo haciéndole la pelota, que siempre funciona./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="611a25798dcd79b6100a6035ba3e4938"—Seguramente tú le habrías sacado mucho más./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e817a8d7e47712b98f4277bd29ddae85"—Lo dudo. Vamos... casi te ha ofrecido trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta que te lo endosé en el último minuto, lo has hecho muy bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5f8f516c754bdc1c27b68ba35163c41"Me mira interrogante. Me retiro corriendo a la cocina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="624f68abd1cc85e00a6685443d75cf4f"—Dime, ¿qué te ha parecido?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ad24a85333982539de524a26e1fefd7"Maldita sea, no para de preguntar. ¿Por qué no lo deja de una vez? Piensa algo, rápido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fb2756e7fee45067a68cd929744e380"—Es muy tenaz, controlador y arrogante... Da miedo, pero es muy carismático. Entiendo que pueda fascinar —le digo sinceramente con la esperanza de que se calle de una vez por todas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="852c004e044fd944f162abb736e4e5a3"—¿Tú, fascinado por un hombre? Qué novedad —me dice riéndose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1da8d2c67f557a59846011697ab0d705"Como estoy preparándome un bocadillo, no puede verme la cara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68e0c40e404a1250bc44ecacf908bea8"—¿Por qué querías saber si era gay? Por cierto, ha sido la pregunta más incómoda. Casi me muero de vergüenza, y a él le ha molestado que se lo preguntara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fc6d8304d144e4405a273bf66531df1"Frunzo el ceño al recordarlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ad05271910e160299b5bad8092c8db9"—Cuando aparece en la prensa, siempre va solo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd14296ca33d80c6416d15d421c1deb6"—Ha sido muy incómodo. Todo ha sido incómodo. Me alegro de no tener que volver a verlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80bd899fbc1d213bf2ffe66add2ed2e9"—Venga, no puede haber ido tan mal. Creo que le has caído muy bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9af0f577c329f7b8fa28bb6fdd84a2a"¿Que le he caído bien? Luke alucina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6af50717fb15ea5d99281a175ee79f80"—¿Quieres un bocadillo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4eb30359bc10cde50d18556c7e5b0bb"—Sí, por favor. /p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="daa2bb1ebf67b52ba88acb013beefc50"Para mi tranquilidad, esta noche no seguimos hablando de Lee Peace. Después de comer puedo sentarme a la mesa del comedor con Luke y, mientras el trabaja en su artículo, yo sigo con mi trabajo sobre em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tess, la de los d'Urberville/em. Maldita sea. Esta mujer estuvo en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado del siglo equivocado. Cuando termino son las doce de la noche y hace ya mucho rato que Luke se ha ido a dormir. Me voy a mi habitación agotado, pero contento de haber trabajado tanto para ser un lunes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb5aaae729f78d82aa398a8889f0dc3e"Me meto en mi cama de hierro de color blanco, me envuelvo en la colcha de mi madre, cierro los ojos y me quedo dormido al instante. Sueño con lugares oscuros, suelos blancos, inhóspitos y fríos, y ojos grises./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7926e182f53e7b61c53c3f550d5f4f9"El resto de la semana me sumerjo en mis estudios y en mi trabajo en Clayton's. Kate también está muy ocupada organizando su última edición de la revista de la facultad antes de ceder su puesto al nuevo responsable, y además también está estudiando para los exámenes. Hacia el miércoles se encuentra mucho mejor y ya no tengo que seguir soportando la visión de su pijama de franela. Llamo a mi madre, que vive en Georgia, para saber cómo está y para que me desee suerte en los exámenes. Empieza a contarme su última aventura: está aprendiendo a hacer velas. Mi madre se pasa la vida emprendiendo nuevos negocios. Básicamente se aburre y necesita hacer lo que sea para ocupar su tiempo, pero le es imposible centrarse en algo mucho tiempo. La semana que viene será otra cosa. Me preocupa. Espero que no haya hipotecado la casa para financiar este último proyecto. Y espero que Bob —su relativamente nuevo marido, aunque es mucho mayor que ella— la controle un poco ahora que yo ya no estoy en casa. Parece mucho más responsable que el marido número tres./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddb0bc5704742f6a10591ccbf51ce673"—¿Cómo te va todo, Richard?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc2e651e9125961d78724299f17ef5ef"Dudo un segundo, y mi madre centra toda su atención en mí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b3b5ddbf81e4b9aa5b82c936bde75fd"—Muy bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fa7a3163778247cf84ad54a0e0320ff"—¿Richard? ¿Has conocido a algún chico?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a42fbfe92cad563e9a3fcd8e058c18d3"Uf, ¿cómo se le ocurre? Es evidente que está entusiasmada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dee61763b3a03a6fd340dddd4dc3c129"—No, mamá, no pasa nada. Si conozco a un chico, serás la primera en saberlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4d7e97aa8dd32dfd02940ba10d8dc9b"—Richard, cariño, tienes que salir más. Me preocupas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdfe7aa45c9693516c00445204af5929"—Mamá, estoy bien. ¿Qué tal Bob?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebd772d4675c004183c5c18c6c7fcd1e"Como siempre, la mejor táctica es la distracción./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8658f50bdac902c5969ba0564fc1bc9b"Esa noche, más tarde, llamo a Ray, mi padrastro, el marido número dos de mi madre, el hombre al que considero mi padre y cuyo apellido llevo. La conversación es breve. En realidad, ni siquiera es una conversación, sino una serie de gruñidos en respuesta a mis discretos intentos. Ray no es muy hablador. Pero es muy activo, sigue viendo el fútbol en la tele (y cuando no está viendo el fútbol, juega a los bolos, pesca o hace muebles). Ray es un buen carpintero, y gracias a él sé diferenciar una espátula de un serrucho. Parece que todo le va bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8e856af09489c9610a397dd6f4b94fa"El viernes por la noche Luke y yo estamos comentando qué hacer —queremos descansar un poco del estudio, el trabajo y las revistas de la facultad— cuando llaman a la puerta. En los escalones de la entrada está mi buen amigo José con una botella de champán en las manos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ba07cf393bd3b684b75a3b5d1dcca8e"—¡José! ¡Qué alegría verte! —Lo abrazo—. Pasa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df4993fd8c963b5dcf04aa31215d52c0"José es la primera persona a la que conocí cuando llegué a la universidad, y parecía tan perdido y solo como yo. Aquel día nos dimos cuenta de que éramos almas gemelas, y desde entonces somos amigos. No solo compartimos el sentido del humor, sino que descubrimos que Ray y el padre de José estuvieron juntos en el ejército, y a partir de ahí nuestros padres se hicieron también muy amigos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04e2f28eb94250f19ad27de3fcd7d5c5"José estudia ingeniería. Es el primero de su familia que va a la universidad. Es un tipo brillante, pero su auténtica pasión es la fotografía. Tiene un ojo estupendo para hacer fotos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a031859ab1ce152d6ebd8540b082db56"—Tengo buenas noticias —dice sonriendo con sus brillantes ojos oscuros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd92a6f63439fb826a4043ad2473abb4"—No me lo digas: también esta semana te las has arreglado para que no te despidan...—bromeo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f35a992eb0d36906892a48a5531d3d4"Simula burlonamente ponerme mala cara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="238a85ddbe0550dbd94d348f25422c4a"—La Portland Place Gallery va a exponer mis fotos el mes que viene./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="802df39ebb72d116f317fab034969008"—Increíble... ¡Felicidades!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26d3b549aa962e1a462875063e1c2f28"Me alegro mucho por él y vuelvo a abrazarlo. Luke también le sonríe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="739c577f2a325068aafa626589b8c571"—¡Buen trabajo, José! Tendré que incluirlo en la revista. No se me ocurre nada mejor para un viernes por la noche que hacer cambios editoriales de última hora —dice riéndose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66098282587a5a5027a13d65f9538bdf"—Vamos a celebrarlo. Quiero que vengas a la inauguración./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6fe66a4b7f429e719ed3cd7d992602d"José me mira fijamente y me ruborizo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f2b25559492199c473f0f88c5db7008"—Los dos, claro —añade mirando nervioso a Luke./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8ac7960d9eb2ea3f62608a0e3fbbf7c"José y yo somos buenos amigos, pero en el fondo sé que le gustaría que fuéramos algo más. Es mono y divertido, pero no es mi tipo. Es más bien el hermano que nunca he tenido. Lucas suele chincharme diciéndome que me falta el gen de buscar novio, pero la verdad es que no he conocido a nadie que... bueno, alguien que me atraiga, aunque una parte de mí desea que me tiemblen las piernas, se me dispare el corazón y sienta mariposas en el estómago./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ea14b5cc20cd5c7f71bfb5b5fc4f78c"A veces me pregunto si me pasa algo. Quizá he dedicado demasiado tiempo a mis románticos héroes literarios, y por eso mis ideales y mis expectativas son excesivamente elevados. Pero en la vida real nadie me ha hecho sentir así./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0649bdd9294e3000f1a99057a8853e6"Hasta hace muy poco, murmura la inoportuna vocecita de mi subconsciente. ¡NO! Destierro de inmediato la idea. No voy a planteármelo, no después de aquella dolorosa entrevista. «¿Es usted gay, señor Peace?» Me estremezco al recordarlo. Sé que desde entonces he soñado con él casi todas las noches, pero seguramente es porque tengo que purgar de mi cabeza la espantosa experiencia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02ad0ccd9d80a09edea69d0a732b41f9"Observo a José abriendo la botella de champán. Lleva vaqueros y una camiseta. Es alto, ancho de hombros y musculoso, de piel morena, pelo negro y ardientes ojos oscuros. Sí, José está bastante bueno, pero creo que por fin está entendiendo el mensaje: somos solo amigos. El corcho sale disparado, y José alza la mirada y sonríe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="563ffea28b1dfea1b98d1e187dc7044b"El sábado es una pesadilla en la ferretería. Nos invaden los manitas que quieren acicalar su casa. El señor y la señora Clayton, John, Patrick —los otros dos empleados— y yo nos pasamos la jornada atendiendo a los clientes. Pero al mediodía se calma un poco, y mientras estoy sentado detrás del mostrador de la caja, comiéndome discretamente el bocadillo, la señora Clayton me pide que compruebe unos pedidos. Me concentro en la tarea, compruebo que los números de catálogo de los artículos que necesitamos se corresponden con los que hemos encargado y paso la mirada del libro de pedidos a la pantalla del ordenador, y viceversa, para asegurarme de que las entradas cuadran. De repente, no sé por qué, alzo la vista... y me quedo atrapado en la descarada mirada gris de Lee Peace, que me observa fijamente desde el otro lado del mostrador. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6d6236e9b396458033f5b60b64b6b6f"Casi me da un infarto./p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15a9b1bfe468b8719e5e43659b15305d"—Señor Armitage, qué agradable sorpresa —me dice. Su mirada es firme e intensa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7461d03e11c46069d0298b269d62ac15"Maldita sea. ¿Qué narices está haciendo aquí, todo despeinado y vestido con ese jersey grueso de lana de color crema, vaqueros y botas? Creo que me he quedado boquiabierto, y no encuentro ni el cerebro ni la voz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73a3ccf55ef85f5de8cacf21d03419ef"—Señor Peace —murmuro, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41e86b74a817efef887364cb0df2facf"Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa y sus ojos parecen divertidos, como si estuviera disfrutando de alguna broma de la que no me entero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3bec28840910e41c91493ce6dac64c4"—Pasaba por aquí —me dice a modo de explicación—. Necesito algunas cosas. Es un placer volver a verlo, señor Armitage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4a8e31bd5cf217ec1195837fb17c454"Su voz es cálida y ronca como un bombón de chocolate y caramelo... o algo así./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbe332b5d3c242b406b6ca34aace7bcf"Muevo la cabeza intentando bajar de las nubes. El corazón me aporrea el pecho a un ritmo frenético, y por alguna razón me arden las mejillas ante su firme mirada escrutadora. Verlo delante de mí me ha dejado totalmente desconcertado. Mis recuerdos de él no le han hecho justicia. No es solo guapo, no. Es la belleza masculina personificada, arrebatador, y está aquí, en la ferretería Clayton's. Quién lo iba a decir. Recupero por fin mis funciones cognitivas y vuelvo a conectar con el resto de mi cuerpo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87a4208b59e67a3fb59138e1ee7dd748"—Richard. Me llamo Richard —murmuro—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Peace?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33207312fef2d7256cb7fe7b539fd3d5"Sonríe, y de nuevo es como si tuviera conocimiento de algún gran secreto. Es muy desconcertante. Respiro hondo y pongo mi cara de llevar cuatro años trabajando en la tienda y ser un profesional. Yo puedo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bef742a09a20f4ee39226d165f7189c8"—Necesito un par de cosas. Para empezar, bridas para cables —murmura conexpresión fría y divertida a la vez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="244ef9715af5d71e8fda1333c81cceb5"¿Bridas para cables?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f188769699b7a0111c672a1738ce9f9"—Tenemos varias medidas. ¿Quiere que se las muestre? —susurro con voz titubeante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6943b2933b097435d139ab0ea28da89"Cálmate, Armitage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e418070830a65beed102cb3e40ca569"Un ligero fruncimiento estropea las cejas de Peace, que son bastante bonitas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30c4ce9382ab0f55d1b8fd78c5875676"—Sí, por favor. Lo acompaño, señor Armitage —me dice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34a34fa3a89d0bf670239cfe2679cf6a"Salgo de detrás del mostrador fingiendo despreocupación, pero lo cierto es que me concentro al máximo en no desplomarme. De repente mis piernas parecen de plastilina. Me alegro mucho de haber decidido ponerme mis mejores vaqueros esta mañana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d333e40b126ce4de6f2e571b7313e21"—Están con los artículos de electricidad, en el pasillo número ocho —le digo en un tono de voz demasiado elevado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d154ef9b7374b705e09fddfd872bc33e"Lo miro y me arrepiento casi de inmediato. ¡Qué guapo es!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59531497621a81996422c3a503970ddc"—Lo sigo —murmura haciendo un gesto con su mano de largos dedos y uñas perfectamente arregladas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7c95e51c1db79daec07c60f4773ffd2"Con el corazón casi estrangulándome —porque me ha subido hasta la garganta e intenta salírseme por la boca— me meto en un pasillo en dirección a la sección de electricidad. ¿Por qué está en Portland? ¿Por qué ha venido a Clayton's? Y de una diminuta parte de mi cerebro que apenas utilizo —seguramente por debajo del bulbo raquídeo, cerca de donde habita mi subconsciente— surge una idea: Ha venido a verte. ¡Imposible! La descarto de inmediato. ¿Por qué iba a querer verme este hombre guapo, poderoso y sofisticado? Es una idea absurda, así que me la quito de la cabeza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93f118e23ad61d62d58130d3b4cafd61"—¿Ha venido a Portland por negocios? —le pregunto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a1c23f6441eb997735084f04dea4c33"Mi voz suena demasiado aguda, como si me hubiera pillado un dedo en una puerta. ¡Basta! ¡Intenta calmarte, Richard!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f42f2331dc15d7dc721ac9df21b14d58"—He ido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad, que está en Vancouver. En estos momentos financio una investigación sobre rotación de cultivos y ciencia del suelo —me contesta con total naturalidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9c15d4ffbe3ddddc798f5bf94392c8a"¿Lo ves? Ni por asomo ha venido a verte, se burla a gritos mi orgullosa subconsciente. Me ruborizo solo de pensar en las tonterías que se me pasan por la cabeza. /p 


	8. Chapter 8

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d322826df9c18fff6ebb7b94789bce2"—¿Forma parte de su plan para alimentar al mundo? —lo provoco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2435d79921303c38bb85634f8b486d8"—Algo así —admite esbozando una media sonrisa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0244b68d2e9c825fc646a6cac1337a6"Echa un vistazo a nuestra sección de bridas para cables. ¿Para qué querrá eso? No me lo imagino haciendo bricolaje. Desliza los dedos por las cajas de la estantería, y por alguna inexplicable razón tengo que apartar la mirada. Se inclina y coge una caja./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3c88513706b3222a0134b6e66242998"—Estas me irán bien —me dice con su sonrisa de estar guardando un secreto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b5fd1c60e1e5249d8727997e68b6929"—¿Algo más?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="099b78fe4e48ab9b278e85d6ea227ea5"—Quisiera cinta adhesiva./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ad7887b5b111539a1c4b84c57ce66f4"¿Cinta adhesiva?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91d68e5239e9c7f5c116141b43f5ff53"—¿Está decorando su casa?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="817837569f27dd87a591fee9557c9255"Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas. Seguro que contrata a trabajadores o tiene personal que se la decora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="daf729306b9ffe52de3afd4526b6d713"—No, no estoy decorándola —me contesta rápidamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7404943cdf68a23c9c1fc2bb8e29b7c3"Sonríe, y me da la extraña sensación de que está riéndose de mí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e569b256bbf18cc6f2821a1d6fd6059e"¿Tan divertido soy? ¿Por qué le hago tanta gracia?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab23b1fc46f3410dab2a6701a02f8d66"—Por aquí —murmuro incómodo—. La cinta está en el pasillo de la decoración./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="002041306150c87e6d930cfa3cd778a4"Miro hacia atrás y veo que me sigue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0cfc4b864737b77051680cce956ee10"—¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí? —me pregunta en voz baja, mirándome fijamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dd3d33c9fecf3ee30d16ced3701e201"Me ruborizo. ¿Por qué demonios tiene este efecto sobre mí? Me siento como un crío de catorce años, torpe, como siempre, y fuera de lugar. ¡Mirada al frente, Richard!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17dc5ea830c8a284839dcbfa8bfe329b"—Cuatro años —murmuro mientras llegamos a nuestro destino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a89b9582e5fda60387018cff3eb13d35"Por hacer algo, me agacho y cojo las dos medidas de cinta adhesiva que tenemos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c56aac83a868f3c5a996c456490c1c3"—Me llevaré esta —dice Grey golpeando suavemente el rollo de cinta que le tiendo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51802aec34291ab8b6b34dc4b6289016"Nuestros dedos se rozan un segundo, y ahí está de nuevo la corriente, que me recorre como si hubiera tocado un cable suelto. Jadeo involuntariamente al sentirla desplazándose hasta algún lugar oscuro e inexplorado en lo más profundo de mi vientre. Intento desesperadamente serenarme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8d2a1cf65d2f31f58e00f27d7c2b8a3"—¿Algo más? —le pregunto con voz ronca y entrecortada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9457f87a594745a0ee33960f13d36566"Abre ligeramente los ojos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fbf056b31f8242e46053b995977a9a0"—Un poco de cuerda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9157b9df06b09607bed96b32fe7fb9e0"Su voz, también ronca, replica la mía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64a71a1638e4ecf9ed5bf5227aff22c7"—Por aquí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f107e9955f2e1c2c33757c052495645"Agacho la cabeza para ocultar mi rubor y me dirijo al pasillo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac833d09b5ff0f90f0be2a00afe8b668"—¿Qué tipo de cuerda busca? Tenemos de fibra sintética, de fibra natural, de cáñamo, de cable... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a56e56d5815f3c04eb017feef4f02d4"Me detengo al ver su expresión impenetrable. Sus ojos parecen más oscuros. ¡Madre mía!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6943ace2d717ac8533e733178689b8d"—Cinco metros de la de fibra natural, por favor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32b081ede1adf1870becfa601b762593"Mido rápidamente la cuerda con dedos temblorosos, consciente de su ardiente mirada gris. No me atrevo a mirarlo. No podría sentirme más cohibido. Saco el cúter del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, corto la cuerda, la enrollo con cuidado y hago un nudo. Es un milagro que haya conseguido no amputarme un dedo con el cúter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d9f7143865c26f9aeaa69e7528f8954"—¿Iba usted a los scouts? —me pregunta frunciendo divertido sus perfilados y sensuales labios./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48765e88cf8b96d2ffd44f16ab044d3c"¡No le mires la boca!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7e6a9f8031503565764084c8b96b724"—Las actividades en grupo no son lo mío, señor Peace./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd36d248126e4172beb7e90411ea513f"Arquea una ceja./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0a16c74678f4326880f6eea430515fd"—¿Qué es lo suyo, Richard? —me pregunta en voz baja y con su sonrisa secreta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28339046a34d08c06fabd6f9ecf5734f"Lo miro y me siento incapaz de expresarme. El suelo son placas tectónicas en movimiento. Intenta tranquilizarte, Richard me suplica de rodillas mi torturado subconsciente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7353eb235b3c247bc7846ae4e81ae25f"—Los libros —susurro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60dec9633854301ed4bbcba6bcda52e7"Pero mi subconsciente grita: ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres lo mío! Lo aparto inmediatamente de un manotazo, avergonzada de los delirios de grandeza de mi mente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1772e52ffbe452d712a2d4ab3b717d0f"—¿Qué tipo de libros? —me pregunta ladeando la cabeza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db901ede0b4d02ba2c6a6a50582c52c9"¿Por qué le interesa tanto?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="131a7c7611ff5d3b7b8faa5ef7a316a6"—Bueno, lo normal. Los clásicos. Sobre todo literatura inglesa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc65ffc2c1e9e085a86fe8fa05931a47"Se frota la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar considerando mi respuesta. O quizá/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a712f969f86bc3be2fce37b85ee4a10"sencillamente está aburridísimo e intenta disimularlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a4e1caac7bb49f8dcb90efd979907f3"—¿Necesita algo más?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2825ecc36fedb620ce2b84baaae56ea3"Tengo que cambiar de tema... Esos dedos en esa cara son cautivadores./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ccbef9e70756d04fadf143ed13c133d"—No lo sé. ¿Qué me recomendaría?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="459b19d3afdaa6f8fd6ac9451cde1f14"¿Qué le recomendaría? Ni siquiera sé lo que va a hacer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7786843a7da4a8096f4e0ee1b149447f"—¿De bricolaje?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d96c978a92f387a3af6cfcb0bb08911"Asiente con mirada burlona. Me ruborizo y mi mirada se desplaza a los vaqueros ajustados que lleva./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1c97f31617f632dbbbe976f90ebd1fb"—Un mono de trabajo —le contesto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efa9327c8e741fcb834034e2abf2b1f5"Me doy cuenta de que ya no controlo lo que sale de mi boca./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="702c7e42acb08ae07c2392f11b6dbad1"Vuelve a alzar una ceja, divertido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8551260e60ed57f4d1b576ae2b21913"—No querrá que se le estropee la ropa... —le digo señalando sus vaqueros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fbca71cb4a47e34ac891b5167e214b4"—Siempre puedo quitármela —me contesta sonriendo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0b1e722e2033f56d1eef7609e328d0a"—Ya./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ff24458c8e59872872142c27f9344c6"Siento que mis mejillas vuelven a teñirse de rojo. Deben de parecer la cubierta del em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Manifiesto comunista/em. Cállate. Cállate de una vezem style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ef2142381e05b9973c3a34a9b1e5945"—Me llevaré un mono de trabajo. No vaya a ser que se me estropee la ropa —me dice con frialdad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff04d03722a93955b332a6a1d5c2675f"Intento apartar la inoportuna imagen de él sin vaqueros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7af8d12db41ec7be77ccab13ae90b008"—¿Necesita algo más? —le pregunto en tono demasiado agudo mientras le tiendo un mono azul. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85ab0780cc3028fc506d88c400922ec9"No contesta a mi pregunta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="524dd89abb5d75153ea46d3c94337488"—¿Cómo va el artículo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51a71eaa29e6639174abf9c7c208a867"Por fin me ha preguntado algo normal, sin indirectas ni juegos de palabras... Una pregunta que puedo responder. Me agarro a ella con las dos manos, como si fuera una tabla de salvación, y apuesto por la sinceridad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0619896ee737fc3246b01d285cb5789"—No estoy escribiéndolo yo, sino Luke, mi compañero de piso. Está muy contento. Es el editor de la revista y se quedó destrozado por no haber podido hacerle la entrevista personalmente. —Siento que he remontado el vuelo, por fin un tema de conversación normal—. Lo único que le preocupa es que no tiene ninguna foto suya original./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58ab41d24ab67fe0aecd4ba9821ad75c"—¿Qué tipo de fotografías quiere?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec4785795bbd2c536b7db0903e064880"Muy bien. No había previsto esta respuesta. Niego con la cabeza, porque sencillamente no lo sé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0711b02b863c48900203bd70e24cec49"—Bueno, voy a estar por aquí. Quizá mañana.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1df63f5925470a111202e709c3062254"—¿Estaría dispuesto a hacer una sesión de fotos?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48772cbaa944234a4afc431fe26c37c0"Vuelve a salirme la voz de pito. Luke estará encantado si lo consigo. Y podrás volver a verlo mañana, me susurra seductoramente ese oscuro lugar al fondo de mi cerebro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="845bcff417b14b34cf4bb7eec46dc96f"Descarto la idea. Es estúpida, ridícula.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83e9b6b5e3495742a2c902823a901b87"—Luke estará encantado... si encontramos a un fotógrafo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="799cff42ef5defd253c67b53966f80e5"Estoy tan contento que le sonrío abiertamente. Él abre los labios, como si quisiera respirar hondo, y parpadea. Por una milésima de segundo parece algo perdido, la/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ff097f0e48cf971c1cb27f709ccbe9f"Tierra cambia ligeramente de eje y las placas tectónicas se deslizan hacia una nueva posición./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="474fb53496f8c339557b5758286b2f5b"¡Dios mío! La mirada perdida de Lee Peace./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea4f26638dcf1b30a1a42009423b814c"—Dígame algo mañana —me dice metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo trasero y sacando la cartera—. Mi tarjeta. Está mi número de móvil. Tendría que llamarme antes de las diez de la mañana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c69381d9747de4e79de121e5107ae71"—Muy bien —le contesto sonriendo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15d3acb6f89099ffc11c99ebfd3271f5"Luke se pondrá contentísimo./p 


	9. Chapter 9

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="765d2d13a8f5b460a92aaac21b601b78"—¡Rich!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fda48bace744e02088b3266d16120db"Paul aparece al otro lado del pasillo. Es el hermano menor del señor Clayton. Me habían dicho que había vuelto de Princeton, pero no esperaba verlo hoy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55430ce0f270186f0b631dd6ee78e475"—Discúlpeme un momento, señor Peace./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f0da9bdfcbddb0f0f1fd91363db281b"Peace frunce el ceño mientras me vuelvo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bb428fdb0c366faf2c32cd9491a0b17"Paul siempre ha sido un amigo, y en este extraño momento en que me las veo con el rico, poderoso, asombrosamente atractivo y controlador obsesivo Peace, me alegra hablar con alguien normal. Paul me abraza muy fuerte, y me pilla por sorpresa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d337eeada24df06502785b2ef602341"—¡Rich, cuánto me alegro de verte! —exclama./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7563e854c393da0556cf5a322fd5d9f2"—Hola, Paul. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has venido para el cumpleaños de tu hermano?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="034d5b409d90971e30aadb0cf0ee2706"—Sí. Estás muy atractivo, Rich, muy atractivo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e32bc33988147373d6ac8ebc8b6d349b"Sonríe y se aparta un poco para observarme. Luego me suelta, pero deja un brazo posesivo por encima de mis hombros. Me separo un poco, incómodo. Me alegra ver a Paul, pero siempre se toma demasiadas confianzas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf16445c7a751ec7ede3b6fcc28ec6a1"Cuando miro a Lee Peace, veo que nos observa atentamente, con ojos impenetrables y pensativos, y expresión seria, impasible. Ha dejado de ser el cliente extrañamente atento y ahora es otra persona... alguien frío y distante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9573512fc3664b7bd3c82f0de0726e7"—Paul, estoy con un cliente. Tienes que conocerlo —le digo intentando suavizar la animadversión que veo en la expresión de Peace./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c73f080cdbf4b157f5c8305b07df8e01"Tiro de Paul hasta donde está Peace, y ambos se observan detenidamente. El aire podría cortarse con un cuchillo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4016314e5a608f1fec0c7799ecf970d3"—Paul, te presento a Lee Peace. Señor Peace, este es Paul Clayton, el hermano del dueño de la tienda. —Y por alguna razón poco comprensible, siento que debo darle más explicaciones—. Conozco a Paul desde que trabajo aquí, aunque no nos vemos muy a menudo. Ha vuelto de Princeton, donde estudia administración de empresas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b0aaf47e93744b933a09100c6fa363c"Estoy diciendo chorradas... ¡Basta!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1bf8bc0ae7811e14c3c4089d9b0f6df"—Señor Clayton./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c698f646d14dba172b09c7010a54fc68"Lee le tiende la mano con mirada impenetrable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db8494ad625e1f72e8814e27bcb0db7e"—Señor Peace —lo saluda Paul estrechándole la mano—. Espera... ¿No será el famoso Lee Peace? ¿El de Peace Enterprises Holdings?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="949482f602c195c9446f17d94b05639f"Paul pasa de mostrarse hosco a quedarse deslumbrado en una milésima de segundo. Peace le dedica una educada sonrisa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4b35571c156cf7e3b4df886e914c0e1"—Uau... ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db1d5e36a97ce8ece9b9f97793ae6a25"—Se ha ocupado Richard, señor Clayton. Ha sido muy atento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31cbafe9cd46ee6840b3c8fabe96f1c7"Su expresión es impasible, pero sus palabras... es como si estuviera diciendo algo totalmente diferente. Es desconcertante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="971af678bb07c1704662c20bbf0dcc2a"—Estupendo —le responde Paul—. Nos vemos luego, Rich./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bcffae518d41dd6c31ce49477e9e98f"—Claro, Paul./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6395864dda08f2a44309292b32c26825"Lo observo desaparecer hacia el almacén./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26e9dfd12d3f3759a0f163addf75f319"—¿Algo más, señor Peace?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcacb21f72f5d8bbfb4aff55a5410fc6"—Nada más./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d656b79ea260b68a10a269d2457fb4a"Su tono es distante y frío. Maldita sea... ¿Lo he ofendido? Respiro hondo, me vuelvo y me dirijo a la caja. ¿Qué le pasa ahora?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a181506506db0784dbc407050d0d241"Marco el precio de la cuerda, el mono, la cinta adhesiva y los sujetacables./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d5a3f6ea1845d44bcf8d0d73c2236f1"—Serán cuarenta y tres dólares, por favor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95093034135b5953e92626410ea61b92"Miro a Peace, pero me arrepiento inmediatamente. Está observándome fijamente. Me pone de los nervios./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fa8e0ebef6329d616da728e6d07d374"—¿Quiere una bolsa? —le pregunto cogiendo su tarjeta de crédito./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da6672b6f1a67ddd10cfb4fea67e4029"—Sí, gracias, Richard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd0ab084f082f6cea0d7abbda7b09275"Su lengua acaricia mi nombre, y el corazón se me vuelve a disparar. Apenas puedo respirar. Meto deprisa lo que ha comprado en una bolsa de plástico./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db368b19dbb82dd4384e39738bd0d676"—Ya me llamará si quiere que haga la sesión de fotos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80c0d49a6aa9a7a6e5b916d131923369"Vuelve a ser el hombre de negocios. Asiento, porque de nuevo me he quedado sin palabras, y le devuelvo la tarjeta de crédito./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41889f823968fdddce10b50e8e3771f3"—Bien. Hasta mañana, quizá. —Se vuelve para marcharse, pero se detiene—. Ah, una cosa, Richard... Me alegro de que el señor Kavanagh no pudiera hacerme la entrevista./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a210128ba8e4b011132c1eca01c390d"Sonríe y sale de la tienda a grandes zancadas y con renovada determinación, colgándose la bolsa del hombro y dejándome como una masa temblorosa. Paso varios minutos mirando la puerta cerrada por la que acaba de marcharse antes de volver a pisar la Tierra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96c8f789ae058216b2bca6038020a39c"De acuerdo. Me gusta. Ya está, lo he admitido. No puedo seguir escondiendo mis sentimientos. Nunca antes me había sentido así. Me parece atractivo, muy atractivo. Pero sé que es una causa perdida y suspiro con un pesar agridulce. Ha sido solo una coincidencia que viniera. Pero, bueno, puedo admirarlo desde la distancia, ¿no? No tiene nada de malo. Y si encuentro a un fotógrafo, mañana lo admiraré a mis anchas. Me muerdo el labio pensándolo y me descubro a mí mismo sonriendo como un colegial. Tengo que llamar a Luke para organizar la sesión fotográfica./p 


End file.
